True Love Or Not
by Naley-Troyella freak
Summary: Summary inside TxG
1. Chapter 1 the party invite

1**Five years after gabriella broke troy's heart. Troy goes to her college for the playoff games. When Gabbi tries to keep her past a secret from all of her sisters will she succeed or just completely fail. And when troy gets a chance to come face to face with her again will he be able to ask questions Or just try to rekindle the old flames? Can gabbriella ever tell troy the real reason why she left or just let it say unsaid? Find out in True Love Or Not**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**The night before gabriella left for Harvard:**

"Troy...can we talk?" She asked nervously.

"Sure" he said whiling arching his eyebrow quizzically.

"Well, do you think that this could really work out? I mean me being at Harvard and you being at UCLA. Can long distance relationships really work out?"

"Brie you know I love you and would never do anything that would cause you pain"

" I know but I just don't think this..Us.. Can work out"

"what are you saying do you wanna break up?"

"I thought I'd never say this but yes... yes I do..I wanna break up"

"brie don't do this"

"troy there is no way this can work"

"yes..yes it can you've just got to give it a chance"

"troy you may be willing to take that chance but I'm not. I'm sorry but I've gotta go finish packing I leave tomorrow morning at 7 if you wanna say goodbye. I understand if you don't" then she placed the "T" he gave her for her birthday two years ago in his hand and walked next door to her house.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Present day boston:**

"Gabby...Gabby...Gabby...GABRIELLA" Jessica (Gabby's room mate) kept saying

Gabby rolled over onto the floor as she woke up. And then as she regained her balance she said, "What?"

Jessica looked at her with her eye brow arched, "get ready we have to go Allison called an MTGAHG"( meeting to get a hot guy)

"who is it this time?"

"I don't know but I bet it someone from the UCLA Lakers"

"what?" she paretically screamed

"chill their coming here for the playoffs we host them this year. What's there to get so worked up about?"

"Nothing I just didn't know that's all" she lied though her teeth as she looked though her closet trying to find something to wear. She finally decided on a baby blue tank with hot pink shorts and some cozy house slipper and Jessica had the same except she had on a whit tank with baby pink shorts. After they brushed their hair and teeth they linked arms and left their room to go to the ABZ MTGAHG room. They walked down the main stair case then turned right and walked in the meeting room and sat down next to each other waiting on their other sisters to arrive. Finally when everyone was seated Allison began, "so as you all know I've called a MTGAHG this morning in honor of the new hottie that will be on campus for the next couple of weeks Mr. Troy Bolton. He and his team mates will be staying with no other than Kappa Delta Gramma.Now two sisters need to go to the KDG and invite them over for a party at them regular time I want Gabby and jessi to do that please, Now" Gabby and jessi got up and went back to their room to change into some flip flop and then they went back down the main stair case. Out the door they went to be greeted by the fresh boston air. They started walking down the street when jessi said, " So what do you think Allison's chances are?"

"Slim to none. Troy doesn't go for girls like her"

"and how would you know this?"

"Long story can we just drop it"

"for now but when we get back I want full details"

"fine you win"

"don't I always" they started laughing then they walked up to the door to KDG. Gabby rang the door bell where they were greeted by non other than the president, Kevin Masters, "well hello, want may I do for you ladies today?"

Jessi said, "we just came over on behalf of our sisters at ABZ to invite you, your brothers, and the lakers to a party and our house tonight"

Kevin said, "okay what time"

Gabby said, "the usual"

Kevin answered, "okay do you two ladies want to meet the lakers?"

Gabby answered quickly, "no it's fine we'll see them tonight"

jessi turned and faced her, Come on, Gabby pretty please with a cherry on top"

Gabby groaned then said, "fine"

then Kevin opened the door wider for the girls to come in and he yelled, "brother's and Lakers we have some visitors here from the ABZ house" one by one the brother's made their way down the stair and the first Lakers they saw was unfortunately Chad. When he saw Gabby his face lit up and then he ran down the stairs and screamed, "Gabster" and hugged she answered, "Chad we're not five anymore"

"I know it's just I haven't seen you since well you know.."

She held up her hand and said, "Chad don't you dare finish that sentence"

"just saying" and held up his hands defensively

"well don't'. Now, this is my sister and my room mate Jessica"

jessi held out her hand, "new to meet you Chad. How do you to know each other"

Chad stated, "we grew up together and she lived next door to.."

Gabby stopped him again, "Chad. Can you stop trying to bring him up?"

Jessi asked, "who?"

Gabby answered, "nobody "

then zeke and jason walked down the stairs together and ran over to her,jessi, Kevin, & Chad. The yelled, "Gabs" at the same time then they both hugged her. When they finally let go she said, "now that I can breath, "zeke, jason this is Jessica. Jessi this is zeke and jason"

then jason said, "where's troy?"

Gabby sent him a death glare and said, "jason" when he saw her look he let it go. Then Gabby turned around and said, "that's it lets go"

Kevin said, "no troy hasn't come down yet"

Gabby answered, "oh it's okay we can see him tonight"

jessi said, "no I wanna meet him"

Gabby was about to answer when she heard, "brie?" she slowly turned around and said, "hey troy" then he hugged her and she was taken back for I second but then she relax and pulled apart. She turned back around and Jessi asked, "you know troy?"

Gabbi just nodded her head and then said, "troy this is Jessica. Jessi this is troy"

jessi held out her hand and he shook it. Then before troy could ask any questions gabbi said, "well we better get going or Allison will begin to worry", she shot a death glare ta jessi and said, "right jessi?" he just answered, "oh yeah bye" then gabbi turned back around and said, "bye nice seeing you all again" then before they could answer she grabbed Jess's wrist and was out.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Thanks for reading RxR. If I get 10 review there will be a new chapter tomorrow and if not there be a new chapter new Tuesday because I'm going to the beach. N-e-ways thanx for reading and thanx for reviewing. Bye**


	2. Chapter 2 telling jessi everything

**Sorry for not updating yesterday but I'll be updating this story every Wednesday. from now on**

As they walked out of the KDG house jessi stopped ans said, "what was that all about 'well we better get going or Allison will begin to worry'"

"nothing I just don't want to talk to troy"

"and are you going to tell me or will I have to ask you again in front of all of our sisters for you to tell"

"I'll tell but not right now lets see if the meetings over and if it is we go to our room and I'll tell you. Deal?"

"Deal" then they linked arms and walked back to the ABZ house.

As the girls walked into the ABZ house they could hear Allison say, "that will be all. Now..research" Gabby and jessi just laughed and then went up to their room. Right when they entered jessi pulled out of gabby's arm and said, "spill"

gabby closed the door then walked over to they computer chair then pointed to her bed which was closest to the desk and said, "sit...now, what I am about to tell you...you can't tell anyone non of the other sisters, Allison, or even troy...got it?" jessi nodded wait for her to continue. "Okay well when I was five I moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico troy was my next door neighbor. We were best friends until high school and he asked me out and of course I had been waiting for that moment for ever but he's guy and completely clueless. But anyways we were high school sweet hearts until the night before a left when I broke up with him mainly because I was afraid that he'd find someone else and forget all about me but I told him I didn't think long distance relationships could work haven't even heard from him in five years...until today of course"

"that is so sad. Why didn't you call him or at least write?" she asked with I little anger In her voice.

"Jess come on...would you really want to talk to the person who broke your heart not once but twice?"

"You broke his heart twice" she said while standing up, "what kind of person are you?"

Gabbi stood up too and said, "what?!...could you honestly trust the ultimate player not to cheat on you when your across the country?"

"Well...if he true loved me he would never even think about doing something like that...how could you not trust him? Didn't you love him?"

"Of course I did!...why else would I have spent four years of my life dating him if I didn't love him?...and what makes you think he wants to talk to me?...huh?...he can hold grudges once he didn't talk to Chad for like 2 months because he liked me when we were in the fifth grade"

"he's still in love with you!...why can't you see that?...couldn't you see that sparkle in his eyes when he said 'brie'?"

"No he's not now can we please drop it!"

"Fine but when he sees you tonight what are you gonna do?..huh?..hide away in here?... doubt it because if we're doing karaoke Allison will come and find you"

"you don't understand I can't...he sent back the necklace it arrived yesterday" she said while shuffling through her night stand. Then she pulled out an envelope that was unopened. Then Jessi said, "what necklace how do you even know it's from him? There's no return address"

"I can receive that hand writing any where" then she walked over to the closet and got a shoe box and then opened the lid. It was full of envelopes addressed to her all unopened. "Why haven't you opened theses?"

A single tear slid down her face, "I don't know guess I thought if a didn't open them then I could over him faster"

jessi arched her eye brow, "how long have you had theses?"

Gabby sighed, "4 years"

then jessi practically screamed, "4 years!! Gabby, you can't keep doing this to yourself the reason you can't move on is because you kept all of these"

"I know...but...I just can't...what do I do?"

"You my friend have two options. 1 you can read them then throw them away. 2 you can just throw them away...now where's the most resent one?" she said walking over to gabby's bed.

Gabby picked it up and said, "here but don't please don't open it"

"why not? What if it's a letter of forgiveness?"

"No it's the necklace he gave me for my 16th birthday...so don't open it"

"how do you that?"

"Please why would he send a letter of forgiveness two days before he comes here?"

"So you can rekindle the old flames" she said in a'duh' tone

"first I am not getting back together with him, second I am not going to talk to him, third I am not leaving this house until he leaves except to go to my classes. I can't risk seeing or speaking to him again"

"what ever I'm opening it" and before gabby could grab it she ripped it and the 'T' necklace dropped on her mattress. When gabby saw it again she gasp. Then a single tear fell from her cheek yet again from the memory of troy. When jessi saw it she was shocked that it was in fact a necklace. They stood there in silence for a few minutes then jessi picked it up and started to examine it. Gabby stood with a flashback of the night he gave it to her.

_Flashback_

_troy and gabriella had just left the lava springs ballroom where her party was being held. With their hands intertwined. They walked for a bit then broke the silence by saying, "happy birthday brie" gabby smiled as she looked into his eyes. And then shyly said, "thanks". Then troy removed his hand from gabby's and started to dig in his pocket gabby just stood there with her eye brow arched then he pulled out a necklace that had a 'T' with a red jewel._

_Gabby asked, "t as in troy?"_

_Troy said shyly, "well yeah"_

"_but why red?" she said with I giggle_

"_well when I asked my mom what color she said, 'what color comes to mind when you think of love, get that color' so I got red"_

_she smiled at his answer, "well I love it almost as much as I love you"_

_troy did his million dollar smile, "I love you too. Now and always"_

_then she pulled him into a kiss._

_End of flash back_

jessi started waving her hand in front of gabby's face. She'd zone out. When she came back she said, "I told you not to open it" with I mixture of anger and hurt in her voice

"well I didn't know this was how you'd react...why'd you zone out I few seconds ago?"

She was not about to share that moment with her she hadn't even told sharpay, Taylor, or kelsi. She just answered, "it's nothing"

jessi could tell she was lying but didn't press the subject.

**A half hour later**

Knock. Knock jessi got up to answer the door. When she opened it there stood Allison then she said, "how's the research coming?" jessi looked at her confused then Allison remember they weren't there, "oh google Troy Bolton and see how much you can find. Kay" then she turned around and left. Jessi closed the door then said, "do you wanna research him?" gabby looked up from a letter and said, "no why would I hurt myself anymore? Huh? I've already read all the letters this is my last one and i-i-i-I can't face him again" she answered while tears falling down her face. Jessi ran over to her and embraced her in a hug. They just sat there while gabby sobbed on jess's shoulder. About another 30 minutes later another knock came from the door. Jessi got up and walked back over to the door. Allison said, "I have little mission for you figure out why he hasn't dated at all during collage...got it?", jessi nodded, "good well toddles" she waved and walked back off.

"Gabby are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine and to answer her question" she shuffled through the letters then found the one she was looking for then handed it to her. Jessi grabbed it and it read:

_Brie,_

_Why are you not returning my calls letter's emails nothing? I've been missing you crazy I found that letter you wrote me before you left and it strangely smells just like you. Oh well it must be memories. You know what? I'm starting to sound like that Jessie mcartney song 'how do you sleep' funny huh? Well anyways I don't think I'll ever move on. You know Chad proposed to Taylor last night? She said yes of course. You'll never know how much I'd wish that could have been me and you rather than Chad and Taylor. But I'm still happy for them. Zeke's still baking and sharpay is gonna be I a new movie called 'picture this'. Even Ryan gonna be in a movies called, 'Alice upside down' you know what he shaved his head. Don't ask me why. Jason's well just the same old Jase. Kelsi still composing. And for me I'm feel like I'm stuck in the past and can't seem to move on. What is up with me and comparing me life with song's today?_

_Now and always love,_

_Troy wildcat_

even jessi started tearing up. She went and hugged gabby. "He's still in love with me what do I do?" jessi pulled back, "that letter is four years old"

"trust me he hasn't moved on"

"yall need to talk you and especially him need closure to be able to move on...now what do we tell Allison when she comes back?"

"Lie say that his dad's the coach of the team and wants him to be 100 focused on basketball or he'll get kicked off the team"

"brillant!!"

"I know are I always"

* * *

**RxR thanks for reading and thanx KeepingitREAL & Nick-J'z-Girl for the reviews!**

* * *


End file.
